


February 7th: Suit Up

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky and Steve suit up for something other than aliens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	February 7th: Suit Up

The house was dark and quiet when Steve stepped through the front door, with just the faintest sound of music drifting from the kitchen. 

"Buck? Are you ok?" he called, stomach curling when he got no reply. 

Steve silently slipped his shield from inside the hall closet before checking the living room for any sign of his wayward husband. Nothing.

He paused at the foot of the stairs and strained his ears but with nothing to suggest Bucky was upstairs either, he made his way through to the kitchen, calling out a tentative "Bucky?" as he entered, before stumbling to a halt.

Which was where Bucky found Steve a few minutes later when he appeared behind him. 

"Stevie?"

Whirling around from where he'd been standing, staring astonished at the candlelit table setting complete with roses and Etta James crooning softly in the background, Steve's mouth was still wide-open in surprise as he locked eyes on Bucky. 

"Buck? What's all this? Did I forget an anniversary or somethin'?"

With a gentle laugh, Bucky shook his head fondly as he stepped up close to Steve and dipped in for just the faintest brush of a kiss, "you didn't forget, doll. Just wanted to suit up for somethin' good. Rather than y'know, aliens." 

That drew a chuckle from Steve, before the blonde really looked at his husband for the first time, taking in the way the navy blue jacket fit him perfectly, and how the matching pants clung to his thighs. 

Bucky smirked at the obvious appreciation lighting up Steve's eyes, before nudging him towards the stairs, "go on, yours is on the bed. Don't take too long, punk." 

"Can't rush perfection, Barnes" Steve called over his shoulder with a laugh. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Steve asked when he stepped back into the kitchen, holding his palms out uncertainly.

"Like a dream" Bucky crooned as he pulled the blonde into his arms, swaying them to the music for a moment with their cheeks pressed together. "C'mon, food's ready."

But as the brunet moved to step away, Steve held on, "thanks Buck, this was a great idea. You know we can get dressed up whenever you want right?"

"I know Stevie, but why would I wanna share ya when I can keep you here all to myself?" Bucky teased, laughing when Steve rolled his eyes with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
